Forgotten
by Kimmi G
Summary: Miss Parker runs Jarod over causing him to lose his memory. The Centre uses this to their advantage to try to get him back but Miss Parker and Sidney doesn’t agree with how they do it.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters so please don't get offended that I used them. It's just a bit of fun for me when I'm bored. Dr. Jones is mine however but I don't care if you use him or not.  
  
Summary: Miss Parker runs Jarod over causing him to lose his memory. The Centre uses this to their advantage to try to get him back but Miss Parker and Sidney doesn't agree with how they do it.  
  
Comment: I know that Brigitte is dead but I thought she would be the best character for the situation.  
  
Forgotten  
  
Jarod was shocked to see Miss Parker and Sidney. He started to run from them. He went down an alley.  
  
"I think I see an opening where he'll come out." Miss Parker said turning the car in the direction she was pointing. Sidney held on as she drove more and more erratically. Miss Parker could see herself capturing him and finally being able to leave The Centre. She could taste the victory. While Miss Parker was imagining the look on her fathers face as she bought Jarod back to the Centre, Jarod ran out of where she thought he was going to run out. She tried putting the brakes on but she couldn't stop the car in time. Jarod's body hit the car with a thud then fell to the ground limply.  
  
"Oh my god you hit him!" Sidney was worried about Jarod. He got out his phone and called 911. "Yes hello I need an ambulance. We just hit someone with our car. Where are we? Well."  
  
Miss Parker was stunned. She got out of the car and went to Jarod's limp body. He was holding an envelope. The envelope was addressed to her. He was definitely not expecting to see them there. She took the envelope from his hands and put it in her pocket. She reached back down to check for a pulse. There was a weak one. The ambulance had better get there soon. Blood was trickling from a cut in his head. She took his hand.  
  
"Hold on Jarod. You can make it." Miss Parker couldn't help but feel sad. It was her fault. She'd run him over.  
  
Sidney came to her side. He put one hand on her shoulder and took Jarod' free hand in his. He still felt very paternal towards him.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. You didn't mean to run him over. You were just trying to get in front of him. It wasn't your fault." Miss Parker wanted to believe him but she still felt very responsible.  
  
The ambulance arrived and the paramedics pushed them back. They began working on Jarod.  
  
"He's weak. We're gonna have to bring him in. Fast!" They started loading him into the ambulance. They loaded him in and were about to close the doors.  
  
"Wait. I want to go with him. He's a friend of mine." Sidney needed to go with them. He couldn't leave him alone in a condition like this. The paramedics nodded. He looked back at Miss Parker. She was still in shock. He knew she felt responsible, but how was she to know he'd come out at that exact moment?  
  
Miss Parker looked up at Sidney. He could tell that she wanted to go too, but they both knew that only one of them could and Sidney was a better choice than her. Sidney looked at her with a look that asked if he could go. She nodded silently in response.  
  
"Are you friends with him too?" One of the paramedics asked Miss Parker.  
  
"Kind of." That was the only answer she could think of. They used to be friends and they did talk on the phone to one another and they did have a connection.  
  
"Well you can follow us in your car." Miss Parker nodded and immediately got back behind the wheel.  
  
"Please Jarod. I know you can make it." She needed to convince herself of this more than she needed to reassure him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Daddy. It's me. Well we kind of have him. He went down an alley and I saw where he would come out and I didn't see him come out and he didn't see me coming and I . hit him with the car. No, it was an accident Daddy. We don't know the severity of his injuries yet but as soon as we do I'll call you. of course Sidney and I are staying. We can't leave him here. Look we'll bring him back as soon as possible." She hung up the phone. She couldn't believe her father wanted them to leave Jarod. He only agreed to let them stay when he told her that as soon as they could they had to bring him back. He didn't understand that she hit him. It was her fault and she was having trouble dealing with it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker and Sidney were sitting in chairs either side of Jarod's bed. They each had one of his hands in theirs. They were both fast asleep.  
  
"Dr. Greene, Miss Parker?" Dr. Jones entered the room and tried to wake Sidney and Miss Parker up. He had some news that he knew they'd want to hear. They had hardly left Jarod at all and when they needed to leave one of them would always stay behind. He saw Sidney start to open his eyes.  
  
"Dr. Greene. It's Dr. Jones. I have some news for you." Sidney fixed himself up and woke up Miss Parker. She awoke and saw Dr. Jones standing there.  
  
"What's wrong?" Every time Dr. Jones came to see them she always thought it was bad news. But Dr. Jones could understand it. It was Miss Parker who'd run him over and she still felt very guilty even after the police had decided it was an accident.  
  
"Nothings wrong. I actually have some good news." Miss Parker relaxed. "We have checked him out and the physical injuries aren't too bad. They are mending well and will be 100% with time."  
  
"Do you know if there is any brain damage?" Dr. Jones looked at Sidney. He knew Sidney would ask this. But unfortunately he didn't have any answers.  
  
"Unfortunately we won't know until he wakes up." Sidney's head fell. Miss Parker looked at Jarod's face. "We're still not sure if he will wake up." Dr. Jones hated to tell them this but it was true. Jarod had been there a week and he hadn't regained consciousness yet. Miss Parker stroked Jarod's face.  
  
"He will wake up. He's strong. He can do anything." Miss Parker knew he could. What she had said was true. He was a Pretender, he could do anything. Dr. Jones looked at her and didn't know what to say. He didn't know about Jarod's abilities so to him it just sounded like she wanted Jarod to pull through. Dr. Jones sighed and left them alone again.  
  
"Sid, he's gonna pull through isn't he?" Sidney wanted to say that he knew he would but he couldn't.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker sat on the end of the bed in her hotel room. She had to go back to the hotel room to take a shower. Sidney was staying with Jarod. He would call if there was any change. She fixed up her clothes for the next day. She got to her jacket. It was the jacket she had on when the accident had happened. It still had Jarod's blood on it. She felt something in the pocket. The letter. She'd totally forgotten about it. She'd put it in her pocket and left it there. She slowly opened it and started to read.  
  
Miss Parker, You already know not to trust her but beware. She is more evil than you would believe. She has the power to wrap people around her finger. She has an unholy alliance with a person you know very well. Be careful around both of them. They may be both of our downfall.  
  
Miss Parker had a fair idea of who he was talking about. Brigitte. It had to be. Who was her unholy alliance with? Probably Mr. Raines. But she already knew this. She dismissed it as Jarod knowing more than he was saying and got into bed ready to sleep. She turned the light off.  
  
BRIIINNG, BRIIINNNG  
  
She picked the phone up a fast as she could then turned the light on.  
  
"What?" It was her usual greeting but much more softer. "I'll be right there!" She hung the phone up and got dressed as fast as she could. She had to get to the hospital.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker walked to Jarod's room as fast as she could. Sidney had rung and told her that she'd better come quick. When she got there she saw Sidney standing outside the room.  
  
"Oh god, what happened?" She was fearing the worst. Sidney looked at her and calmly said.  
  
"He woke up." A smile broke out over his face. Miss Parker was relieved.  
  
"Just like him to wait till I leave to wake up." She was trying to act annoyed with him but her joy shone through. She went to walk into the room when Sidney stopped her.  
  
"The problem is he doesn't remember anything. He doesn't know where he is, he doesn't know his name, he doesn't know what year it is and he doesn't know me." Sidney frowned again. It was breaking his heart. Miss Parker's joy turned to panic.  
  
"How do we know he's not pretending?" She knew that it was unlikely that he would be but still, she had to ask.  
  
"They ran tests. His brain waves are abnormal. He has amnesia. He doesn't know anything." Miss Parker's guilt was stinging her. She had made him lose everything and now she'd still have to take him back to the Centre.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dr. Jones walked out of Jarod's room to see Sidney and Miss Parker asleep on the floor opposite Jarod's room. They weren't allowed to see him yet, but they didn't want to leave him. Dr. Jones walked up and shook them both.  
  
"Dr. Jones is he alright?" Sidney asked as soon as he had woken up.  
  
"He's fine but as you know he has amnesia. You can go and see him now. Try to talk about things he would remember." Dr. Jones got up and left. Sidney helped Miss Parker up and they walked together into Jarod's room not knowing what to expect from him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Jarod, how do you feel?" Miss Parker asked as she went to sit down next to him. He looked at her confused.  
  
"Jarod. That's me, isn't it?" He smiled, happy he'd remembered his name.  
  
"Yeah, that's you." Miss Parker smiled back but tears started streaming down her face.  
  
"Well I feel fine. My ribs are sore but I'm told they were broken so that's normal I guess. Oh and I have amnesia. But other than that I'm fine." He smiled again. "I know I should know this but who are you." Miss Parker started crying more.  
  
"My name is Miss Parker."  
  
"And are we friends or are you my boss or something because I have to call you Miss Parker?" Both Miss Parker and Sidney laughed.  
  
"We grew up together. I just find its more professional for people to call me Miss Parker." Jarod nodded. He turned his attention to Sidney.  
  
"And your name is?" Sidney thought for a moment trying to decide what to tell him about himself.  
  
"My name is Sidney, and I raised you." Jarod thought for a moment. "Are you my father?" Sidney laughed.  
  
"No. I wish I was but you were a ." He couldn't find the words. ".Orphan. I was more of your mentor." Jarod thought again.  
  
"Mentor? I don't understand."  
  
"It's a long story." Miss Parker thought explaining it now would be too hard.  
  
"How did I get here? What happened?" Miss Parker started crying more.  
  
"We were looking for you. We saw you go down an alley and we tried to beat you there. But we didn't see you coming out and you didn't see us coming at you and we hit you with our car. It was an accident." Sidney thought the truth was best. He just didn't tell him why they were looking for him.  
  
"So you hit me with your car?" Miss Parker felt guilty again. "Were you driving?" He asked Miss Parker. She nodded. "It's okay. I'm sure it was a terrible accident." She couldn't hold her head up anymore. It fell to the bed and Jarod stroked the top of her head. "It's all right."  
  
"Even now he's trusting." Miss Parker thought to herself.  
  
"Is there anyone else who should know I'm here?" Jarod asked. Miss Parker remembered what she'd said to her father. She nodded and walked out the room. Sidney wished Jarod hadn't asked that. He had no idea what he had just done.  
  
Miss Parker took out her phone and dialled.  
  
"Daddy? It's me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker felt terrible. Today her father was sending out a 'special team' to help with Jarod. They still couldn't move him yet but they needed to send a team to make sure he didn't regain his memory and run away. That wasn't the only reason she felt terrible. Her and Sidney had had to leave Jarod alone while they had to talk to the police again about what happened. They were innocent but they just needed information for the report.  
  
Miss Parker had told Sidney to go back to the hotel and get a good sleep. He had been sleeping at the hospital and it was starting to wear him out. She could handle Jarod. Staying with Jarod in hospital was like staying with Jarod when they were children. It seemed like a game of twenty questions. He had been reintroduced to Pez and he loved it.  
  
She rounded the corner and opened the door to Jarod room to see a blonde woman sitting with her back to the door talking to Jarod. Jarod was mesmerized with her. Jarod looked up and noticed Miss Parker standing there looking shocked to see a woman sitting there. "Miss Parker. Look who it is." Jarod seemed excited but Miss Parker was still confused.  
  
"Who is it Jarod?"  
  
"It's my fiancée. Brigitte." With this Brigitte turned around. She had a smile on her face and a sucker in her mouth. Miss Parker was speechless at first but then she couldn't hold her tongue any longer.  
  
"Your fiancée Brigitte?" She was completely stunned. Jarod looked as though he understood.  
  
"Don't worry. Brigitte told me everything." Jarod seemed smug.  
  
"Everything?" Miss Parker was at a loss for words again.  
  
"Yeah. About how we used to date but we broke up and stayed friends. When I started dating Brigitte you got jealous and tried to get me back. But I was too in love with Brigitte to go back to you and now Brigitte and I are engaged. I understand why you didn't call her and why you didn't tell me about her. You didn't want us together. It's ok. I forgive you." Miss Parker became more and more stunned the more he spoke. She looked at Brigitte who had a smirk on her face.  
  
"It's okay Miss Parker. If it were the other way around I would have done the same thing." Brigitte was having the time of her life with this.  
  
"Right. Brigit can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Miss Parker was fuming at the whole thing.  
  
"Of course you can. And it's Brigitte."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Your giving him lies as truths? I can't believe it. What are you thinking?" Miss Parker was furious with her. How could she just waltz up and come up with these lies.  
  
"I'm just doing what I was told. I have to gain Jarod's trust and convince him to come back to the Centre." Brigitte seemed proud of herself.  
  
"And who told you to do this?" Miss Parker was dreading the answer. She had a fair idea already.  
  
"Your father." It was the answer she was dreading.  
  
"Well we'll see if we can't straighten this out."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Sidney was shocked by the message left for him when he was about to leave his hotel for the hospital. It was from Miss Parker.  
  
Sid, You'll never guess what The Centre is up to now. They've sent Brigit here to pretend to be Jarod's fiancée. Their plan is to gain his trust then convince him to go back to the Centre with her. He thinks the whole thing is true and he thinks that I'm his ex. I hate Brigit. They shouldn't be doing this Sid. We have to fix it. NO MATTER WHAT!!! What they're doing is wrong! Miss Parker.  
  
She was very right. If Brigitte was telling these lies to Jarod as truths he will never regain his memory. Even Miss Parker could see it. They had to fix it. But how, he didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't let it happen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Brigitte was sitting next to a sleeping Jarod. She couldn't believe how easy it was to trick him. Even more she couldn't believe that Miss Parker had gotten away with the things she'd said. She just figured that she was too shocked to defend herself. Just thinking about it made Brigitte laugh. As she laughed Jarod rolled over. She must have disturbed his sleep. She checked to see if he'd woken up. Luckily, he hadn't woken up. She relaxed a bit knowing she didn't have to put on the loving, caring act. She looked at him sleep. He looked damn good. She'd never really noticed just how good- looking he was. She hadn't realised she was staring until she saw Jarod look back up at her. It kind of startled her when she saw him smile at her. She quickly put her act on.  
  
"Hey you. How did you sleep?" She started rubbing his hand. Jarod looked at her lovingly then his expression turned to displeasure.  
  
"I dreamt of you." He frowned as he said this. She wasn't sure why he was frowning.  
  
"What's wrong?" She was starting to become alarmed. She started thinking the worst. What if her act had started to wear off? What if he'd regained his memory? She started tensing up.  
  
"Nothing. I guess it was a bad dream. You see in my dream you had black hair and you were trying to kill me." Brigitte tried to hide the fact that she was scared.  
  
"That dream? That was a recurring dream you used to have. It's just you getting jitters over us being together." Jarod seemed to be calmed by this. She couldn't believe how easy it was.  
  
"Hey I guess that means I remembered something." Jarod was pleased. She smiled back at him and nodded.  
  
"You have no idea." She thought to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * It had been two weeks since Brigitte had arrived. Sidney and Miss Parker hadn't been allowed to see Jarod as much, and when they did Brigitte was always there with them. They didn't have any chance of telling the truth. Even if they did, they knew he wouldn't believe them. He had become too wrapped up in Brigitte's lie. He had actually started to fall in love with her. They could both tell. Every time they wanted to see him they had to make an appointment with one of the sweepers who were on Brigitte's team. It was finally their time to see him again.  
  
"Sid, I can't believe there's nothing we can do. She's already told him that he "works" with us at the Centre. He's ready to go back with her as soon as he can. We can't let that happen." Sidney nodded.  
  
"There's no telling what they'd do to him when they get him back." It was true. They'd probably get him back and subject him to inhuman tests to see if he still had his "skills". They walked into Jarod's room to see Brigitte and Jarod kissing.  
  
"Oh please. I think I'm going to be sick." Miss Parker turned back and walked out the door. Sidney knew that she couldn't stand seeing Brigitte manipulate Jarod like that, no matter what her feelings were for Jarod.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I guess we just got carried away." Brigitte sat back down in her seat while Jarod fixed himself back up in his bed with a smirk on his face. Miss Parker walked back into the room.  
  
"Obviously you're feeling better Jarod." Jarod smiled as Miss Parker said this. Before all Jarod wanted to do was lay down because his ribs were still sore, but seeing as he was sitting up to kiss Brigitte it was obvious his ribs were returning to normal.  
  
"Are you feeling better? Have you remembered anything?" Sidney was eager to find out if any of his memories of the Centre had returned, however he doubted that they had as he would not have been kissing Brigitte.  
  
"Well as a matter of fact I did. I remembered another encounter with Miss Parker when we were children." Jarod had remembered a lot about him and Miss Parker when they were younger. "I feel bad because I haven't remembered much about Brigitte besides that recurring dream I have about her." Miss Parker was intrigued.  
  
"Recurring dream? What recurring dream?"  
  
"You know the one I told you about where I had black hair and was trying to kill him." Brigitte sounded desperate. It was clear she needed them to go along with the lie. Miss Parker thought for a moment. She loved seeing Brigitte squirm. Finally she gave in and nodded. There was nothing else she could do.  
  
"Sidney. You're a physiatrist. Maybe you can tell me why I remember being a doctor, a fireman, a lawyer, a policeman, and FBI agent, a teacher and a race car driver." Brigitte, Miss Parker and Sidney looked at each other knowing why. These had been some of his pretends.  
  
"Well that's because you can't remember what you really do so you're mind is making up what you'd like to do." It seemed to make sense. Jarod nodded but he still had the feeling that that was not true. Jarod turned to Miss Parker and was about to say something to her when Brigitte interrupted.  
  
"Jarod. I think you need some rest. They can come back tomorrow and you can talk to them." She didn't want them saying anything that would trigger a real memory. She'd already had some close shaves when it was just them two, but having them there seemed worse. Jarod nodded and bid Miss Parker and Sidney farewell. Brigitte knew that Miss Parker wanted to stay but she couldn't let that happen. Whenever she was around, Brigitte lost some of her control over Jarod. She preferred it when they were alone. Not just because of the control she had over him but also there was an attraction there she couldn't deny.  
  
"Well then I'll see you tomorrow. You can count on it." The last comment was directed towards Brigitte more than it was directed to Jarod. They each hugged Jarod then walked out the door. Brigitte followed behind them and locked the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sidney, he remembers things when we're around him. We shouldn't have left him in there with her. We shouldn't have let her get her way." Miss Parker watched as Brigitte closed the blinds covering the windows.  
  
"You know we can't do anything. If we disobey her we'll get in trouble and they won't let us see him at all. And we definitely can't let that happen." It was true. Every time Jarod started remembering more around them - especially Miss Parker- they were forced to leave. The Centre couldn't risk Jarod remembering too much before they got him back. Sidney noticed that Miss Parker's focus was on the blocked windows. "Miss Parker?"  
  
"What are they doing in there?" Miss Parker asked but she wasn't sure she really wanted to know.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You know I don't need that much rest any more." Jarod was watching Brigitte with a smirk on his face. Brigitte closed the last curtains and went to sit on his bed.  
  
"I know. I just don't like sharing you." There was some truth to what she said.  
  
"You don't like Miss Parker being around me." He could tell that she was jealous every time Miss Parker was around. The two women obviously did not like each other.  
  
"Well what woman would want her fiancées ex-love-of-their-life around them?" Brigitte hadn't even thought before speaking. She had shocked herself. Jarod took her hands and forced her to look into his eyes.  
  
"I don't care about what she used to be to me. I can't remember that remember? The only love-of-my-life that I remember is you. All I want is you." He pulled her down and hugged her. Brigitte looked into his eyes and smiled. She loved the way he talked to her, the way he acted with her and especially the way he looked at her with a look of love.  
  
"You love me?" Brigitte needed to hear it. Jarod looked at her and frowned.  
  
"No. I adore you." Brigitte sat up and kissed him. Forgetting that this was an assignment, that he really didn't love her, that she was tricking him, and that her husband had placed a secret camera in the room to make sure nothing too serious happened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod woke up from a bad dream. Brigitte was still in his arms from the night before, fast asleep. He kissed her head and picked up a red notebook that he found on the bedside table. He flicked through it. It was full of newspaper clippings that looked oddly familiar. They were about people who needed help. It was one family in particular. A family that had lost their son in a fire that also destroyed their home. Images flashed through Jarod's head. He came to the last clipping. It read:  
  
Family Finally at Peace Knowing It "Wasn't There Fault"!  
  
The Robertson's were devastated when they awoke one night in a realisation that there house was on fire. Although they managed to wake their children one couldn't escape the burning inferno. Maxwell Robertson, aged 5, had become trapped. They tried to go back in and save him, but the house collapsed. They feared that it was there fault their house caught on fire causing their son to die. That is until a stranger known only as Jarod found the truth. Blake Robertson's boss, Carl Lundgren, was planning on lighting the house on fire to rid him of evidence he believed Robertson had on his illegal dealings with known drug lords. Lundgren believed that the family was still away on a holiday when he started the blaze. It wasn't until he heard little Maxwells scream that he realised they were home. Lundgren had the chance to save Maxwell but just left him to burn. Lundgren's confession was sent to the police and he is awaiting trial. Finally the Robertson's can let Maxwell Rest In Peace.  
  
Suddenly all of Jarod's memories about the accident came back. Seeing Miss Parker and Sidney, running from them, the feel of the car as it crushed his ribs, his head hitting the pavement, nothingness. Then memories of his past, a past where he was not engaged to Brigitte, he didn't even like her. He looked down at her sleeping next to him. He wanted to hate her, but the experiences they shared made him not able to. He sild out of the bed, careful not to wake up Brigitte, he put some clothes on and checked the hall. The sweepers were still asleep. They were trusting Brigitte to be awake to watch over him. He walked calmly down the hallway and down the stairs. He walked out the front doors. He looked to his side and saw Miss Parker and Sidney arriving and turned the other way. He walked down the street with out anyone seeing him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * "I can't believe he got past you! I've been in there for TWO WEEKS without any sleep, I close my eyes for five seconds and you let him just walk right past you. You're all going to pay for this!" When Miss Parker and Sidney arrived at Jarod's room the whole floor was in a state of disarray. Brigitte was yelling at the sweepers and when they looked in Jarod's room it was empty.  
  
"What happened here?" Miss Parker asked already knowing what had happened. Brigitte looked at Miss Parker and Sidney.  
  
"You! You did this didn't you?" She was talking specifically to Miss Parker and was waving around a red notebook. She threw it at her and left yelling at the sweepers again. Miss Parker looked through the red notebook. It was definitely one of Jarod's. She looked at Sidney.  
  
"Did you do this?" He looked back at her confused.  
  
"Miss Parker, are you telling me that you had nothing to do with this?" He looked like he didn't believe her. She looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"I've never seen this one before. Have you?" She said as she read one of the articles. Sidney looked at the notebook and read the article that Miss Parker was reading.  
  
"No. I haven't seen it either. But if I didn't put it there, and you didn't put it there, then who did?" They looked at each other. Secretly they both thought that the other had left it there and didn't want the other to know.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker was enjoying her first nights sleep in her own bed since the whole incident had begun. She was woken by her phone ringing.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Thankyou!" It was Jarod's voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Oh, it's you. What is there to thank me for? Running you over and making you get amnesia, or letting Brigitte manipulate you like that?" Even talking about what Brigitte had done was sickening to her.  
  
"Thankyou for making me regain my memory. There's no telling what they would have done to me if I hadn't." He obviously was like Brigitte, Sidney and everyone else at The Centre.  
  
"The only time I made you regain your memory was when you remembered our childhood." She was getting sick of everyone accusing her.  
  
"Miss Parker, I know you left my notebook on the bedside table. You don't have to lie to me." Jarod was becoming agitated that she wasn't going to admit it.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell everyone, I didn't do anything? I was trying to come up with something to help you but I couldn't I wish I had, I really do, but I didn't." Jarod realised she was telling the truth.  
  
"Well I already talked to Sidney and found out he didn't do it." Miss Parker was stunned. She'd thought that it had to be Sidney who had done it.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jarod nodded on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Positive." Miss Parker was stunned.  
  
"Well if I didn't do it, and he didn't do it." Jarod finished for her.  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Brigitte sat at her desk. She was flipping through a red notebook. She smiled as she came to the last page. On the last page was a picture of Jarod and her. It had been taken in the hospital. Brigitte was looking at the camera and had a smile on her face, a real smile, while Jarod was looking at Brigitte with a look of love in his eyes. Jarod's hands were around Brigitte's waste and Brigitte's hand were on top of his. On Brigitte's ring finger on her left hand was an engagement ring different to the one she had gotten from Mr. Parker. She had bought it to fool Jarod.  
  
She put the notebook on her desk and opened a draw. She pulled out a small box that had a lock on it. She took a key out of her pocket and opened the box. She took the ring out and examined it. Jarod had been looking at it and was confused why it didn't have an engraving. He took it upon himself to send it to get engraved. Brigitte rolled it over and read the inscription.  
  
Our hearts will forever be linked  
  
She smiled as she read it. Her husband had told her that she was supposed to get rid of the ring but she couldn't. It was a reminder of the time she'd spent with Jarod.  
  
She thought about what she'd done for Jarod. She'd woken up after her night with Jarod and couldn't bring herself to lie to him any further. She realised about the camera and when she went to go the toilet in the middle of the night she knocked it "accidentally" which caused it to stop taping, then she went through the box of Jarod's things that they had found at his last hideout to find what would help him regain his memory. She came across his notebook. This would definitely work. She placed it on the bedside table knowing he'd find it and then all she had to do was wait.  
  
She woke up the same time he did but she pretended to be sleeping. She felt him kiss her head and it took all her strength to kiss him back. She saw Jarod pick up the notebook.  
  
"This is it." She thought to herself. She knew he was reading through it. She looked up to see him with his face screwed up. She knew that he was remembering. She knew that he would probably hate her for what she'd done to him. She felt him slip out of the bed and watched as he got dressed. She saw him give one last glance at her before he left the room. As soon as she was sure he was at least down the hall she sat up. She looked at the ring that was on her finger and started to cry. After an hour she composed herself and walked out to the hall and began to yell at the sweepers. She knew that no-one would suspect that it was her that left the notebook there to read. When she saw Miss Parker and Sidney approaching she knew she could blame them.  
  
She came out of her memory and looked at the picture again.  
  
"You're welcome Jarod."  
  
THE END  
  
Authors note: Please tell me what you thought about this story. At Kimmi_is_me@hotmail.com I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. 


End file.
